The invention relates to a television pick-up arrangement comprising a solid-state picture pick-up device provided with a bi-dimensional pattern of picture pick-up elements arranged in rows and columns in a semiconductor body and also comprising two output shift registers of the parallel-in, series-out type, parallel inputs of the two output shift registers being coupled to rows of picture pick-up elements and the series outputs being coupled to inputs of a superposition circuit having an output for supplying a superposition signal at a simultaneous readout of the output shift registers.
Such an arrangement is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 365,709 filed Apr. 5, 1982. Herein, the pick-up information associated with a row of picture pick-up elements obtained after an information integration period is stored in one of the output shift registers. After having been adjusted to the initial reference state, the same row of picture pick-up elements is immediately read again and the zero information then present (the information period is so small as to be neglected) is stored in the other output shift register. Subsequent thereto the registers are serially read simultaneously and the information is applied to the superposition circuit in the form of a subtracting stage. The zero information with only signal disturbances, as caused by, for example, clock pulse signals is subtracted from the pick-up information containing the same signal disturbances, so that the output of the superposition circuit produces a signal having only the pick-up information.